High school life
by Beingafangirlisfun
Summary: For all Clary has remembered she has been moving schools almost every school year. Except this time is different .Clary and her brother will be staying at the school long enough for both of them to graduate. What new things will happen to them? Will Clary finally find a place to fit in? Mostly Clace I'm bad at summaries AU
1. The Begining

**A/N This is my** **first story on so bear with me. My names Victoria but you if you want can call me Vicki. Honestly I don't read authors notes but you should read this. I know this chapter is short I'll try to make chapters longer in the future. Although I have went over this chapter 100 billion times I'm sure that there's mistakes.**

Clary P.O.V

Today is the day I have been dreading for the past three months, the first day of school. I know it will be hard for me to fit in. For Jon it's going to be easy. He's always been good at soccer. He's good looking I suppose, and at every new school we good to he always seems to hang out with the popular group.

I get out of bed and go straight to the bathroom in hopes I get there before Jon. Thankfully he isn't there yet. I quickly take a shower and pick out what and going to wear today.

What I decide on is a maroon shirt tucked into a black skater skirt paired with my gray vans. I just put on some concealer, powder, mascara, and some eye liner. I comb my hair trying to tame it but it doesn't work out.

"Hurry up Clary" Jon yells ,"we have five minutes!" I grab my book bag and run down the stairs. As I go down the stairs I notice Jon is obviously dressed to impress.

"What is it and girls always taking 5 hours to get ready!" Jon say teasingly, nudging me with his elbow. Jon and I have always been more friends then siblings, sure we have very brother and sister like fights but we aren't like most siblings. "Well at least I don't stop to stare at my reflection every time I walk past a mirror!" I say to him in the same teasing way as him and we both laugh.

"Come on you guys have to leave early because you need to get your schedule!" Luke says while coming in the kitchen, starting a brew of coffee. And then mom followed not shortly after him. Although Luke is not my dad I've always thought of him as my fatherly figure. He's my mom's best friend and boyfriend. He's been there for me and my family ever since my dad died in a car crash when I was four and Jon five.

"See you you guys." I say to Luke and my mom before hugging them "Come on Clare let's go!" Jon says impatiently while waiting at the door. I remove myself from my mom and Luke and start walking towards the car. "I'll be here when you get home, see you honey!" My mom yells before Jon and I get in the car.

We both wave before being in the car. "You know this should be a ritual by now." Jon states while pulling out of the driveway. "I know but it's always hard when you have to leave." I say sort of sadly "it's always not nice when you have to leave." Jon stayed looking at the road but said to me. "Some day Clary, you're going to have to leave them to go to college."

"I know but that's not until next year." I say with a grin, "I'll miss you when your gone."

"Same here little sister." Jon says. For some reason every first day of school Jon and I are a little bit nicer to each other.

We pull up into the school in a comfortable silence. We both get out if the car. The school is huge with students everywhere. "Well here we go again." I say to Jon while we both head to where we assumed where the administration office is.

 ** _A/N I hoped you liked it if you did be sure to review. Dang I sound like a youtuber. Anyways leave suggestion in the review section thanks byeee_**


	2. Meeting Izzy

**Thank you evil angle 1324 for following and Cheshire15 and leggomygreggo2 for reviewing and following. You should have seen me crying on the floor when I saw the reviews, views, and follows. As promised in last chapter this one is a bit longer.**

Clary's P.O.V

Jon and I walk in the school building and quickly find the office. "Hi, I'm Clary Fairchild and this is my brother Jonathan we're new here and we are wondering if we could get our schedules on paper. The lady at the front desk looks up and puts on a fake smile. "Alright sweetie I'll get right on that." She said as she types on the computer in front of her. She gets up and goes to the back of the office into a room. Five minutes later she shows up with two pieces if paper. "Here you go" she says "have a nice day!"

Jon and I stand outside the office looking over the schedules we just got. **A/N I don't know how your class plan work at your school. So what I did was a mixture of a middle school class and plan and a high school one**

Period 1: 7:25-8:45: English 10

Period 2: 8:50-10:30: US history honors

Period 3: 10:35-11:00: Free period

Period 4: 11:00-12:05: Off campus lunch period

Period 5: 12:12-1:12: Art

Period 6: 1:15-2:45: Chemistry

Period 7: 2:50-3:58 AP environmental scicence

For B days it's the same but instead of art it's creative writing.

 **A/N This is if you don't know what an A** **day is and a B day is (let's say Monday is an A day so that mean** **s Tuesday is B day and that also makes Wednesday an A day. If friday** **was a A day then Monday would be a B day)**

I don't have to take too many classes because I have a lot of credit from the other two years of high school. The first bell rings so I go to my first class. I arrive at the door of my first period. When I walk in I instantly feel eyes on me. I look at the class and everyone was already seated and the teacher came right after me through the door. "Ah! You must be Mrs. Fairchild, I am Mr. Grant. I see you're a little late." The teacher now known as Mr. Grant says.

"Well as you see I'm new here and I couldn't really find my way here." I say shyly because I didn't want the other students to hear me. "Don't worry Clarissa I have that prepared!" He says quite joyfully ,"I know of a student who has almost the exact schedule as you." He said as he pointed at a tall girl with long black hair and perfectly done makeup. "Isabelle could you please come up here!" He almost yells

"Isabelle this is the new student Clarissa ,"he says to her. He opens his mouth to go on but I interrupted him. " Actually I like to go by Clary." I say a little bit to fast. Mr. Grant looks at me and says ,"As I was saying this is Clary the new student, and I would highly appreciate it if you showed her around seeing that you have very similar schedules." There was a short pause. I was about to say that she didn't have to but before I could say anything she says, "I would love to! Come on Clary you can sit next to me!" She says excited. Mr. Grant look pleased with himself.

Isabelle walks me to the seat right next to the one she was sitting at. "Oh my gosh I love your outfit! But anyways let me see your schedule." She says all in just one breath. Isabelle seems nice enough.. maybe she'll my first friend here. "Okay, I don't have art but my brother ,Jace, does, so I'll find him for you during lunch." She looks like she about to say some thing important but she she ends up saying "So tell me where did you get your outfit!"

Isabelle and I talk almost all class period and I find out she actually goes by Izzy and she gave me her number. We have a lot in common .She even invited me to sit with her at lunch. The only bad part about first period class I that I already gotten trouble for laughing so much with Isabelle.

It's third period and Izzy and I, since we are both Jr's, we can go off campus. "So why did you move to New York?", She askedwhile we are riding in her car. "My mom is an artist and it would just be better if we moved to sell more paintings."I say." Oh well that's cool are you an artist too?," she asked "Sort of, I mean I paint and draw but none of what I make is nearly as good as my mom's." I say almost wishfully.

"I'm sure your fantastic!" Izzy says and I blush.

After driving around and going to the mall we go back to school 30 minutes before 4th period ends. We both walk to the cafeteria. "Oh! Clary I forgot to ask you, are you by any chance thinking about joining cheerleading?". Izzy asks hopefully. "I mean I have done gymnastic since 4th grade but I don't know how to cheer." I say. "Come on Clary I learned how to cheer in 3 practicecs and plus I'm co-captain!"

"I'll think about it Izzy." I say as we go though the lunch line. "Well, tryouts are today after school at the track." She says ,"if you need a ride home I can take you."she says while looking at me with puppy dog eyes."Okay! I'll tryout but you can't just put me on the squad because I'm your friend."I say "I pinky promise." She said pinky with mine. And we both laugh.

 **Review if you want Jace's pov or Clary's. I hoped you like it. Please tell me what you think even if it's bad.**


	3. Lunch and Art

**A/N After what when down last chapter ( having to re upload 5 times ) I have made it a goal to upload this chapter smoothly. Thank you to anyone who followed, reviewed, and favorited! I just want to make it clear this is not my first fanfic this is my first fanfic on . Please review! Love you all**

"That will be 5.50." The lunch lady says. I pay her and Izzy and I leave the lunch line." My friends and I sit over there!" She while pointing at a table. Over at her table , there is 5 people. One of the girls has a dark tone skin color the other girl at the table look like half Asian. The three others are boys. The one with brown hair and glasses looks friendly and the person next to him looks like Isabelle just with short hair and blue eyes. Lastly there's and Asian boy who's ,I have to say, fashion sense is on point. Izzy pulls me over to her table.

"Guys this is Clary, she new here and she's going to sit with us."

Izzy says matter of factly. "Hey I'm Maia this is Aline. The girl with the dark skin tone says while pointing at the other girl. "I'm Alec." The boy who has blue eyes says a bit quietly. I can tell he's shy. " Hi Im Magnus ,but you can call me your sparkly friend!" The black haired boy says I also notice that him and Alec are holding hand... well I guess they're dating. "I'm Simon" the boy who was reading a comic said. "That's my boyfriend!" Izzy whispers to me as we sit down. Then I notice Jon coming towards the table I'm at. And he's with someone. All I see gold before I see anything else. "Hey Clary." Jon says before siting in front of me. "CLARY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND!" Izzy screams. Jon and I look at each other and before I could say anything Jon speaks up.

"That's my sister calm down!" He says while laughing. "Oh." Izzy was all says looking disappointed. This is when I actually notice who was with Jon. It was a boy probably the same age as Jon. He had golden hair and golden eyes and skin that seems to glow and he was undeniably beautiful ."Oh yeah this is Jace he going to take you to art!" Izzy says. "I never agreed to that!" Jace said with a clear angry voice. "Clam your tits. Clary's cool." Izzy says giving Jace a warning look."Fine but only for today. Tomorrow she can find her own way!"

There was an long awkward silence but it was finally broke by Izzy. "So um your Jon right?" She said facing Jon. "Yeah.." He said still uncomfortable from what just happen. "Cool.. So what do you do for fun." Izzy said obviously trying to start a conversation. "Um I played soccer all my life." Jon said. He has always knew he was an awesome soccer player. "Well Jace is actually captain of the soccer team!" Izzy says with ,I can tell, as much enthusiasm as she should. "I actually already knew that we met in home room! We had a quick tryout during free period, and I'm on the team." Jon said happily. Jon actually worried about getting on the team because this school has the best soccer team in the state maybe even the whole North East.

Before I know it's time for art. But this means that jerk of a person has to show me where it is. "Hey, im sorry about lunch I get I just in a bad mood." Jace suddenly admits to me. "Oh... no it's fine just you made me feel unwelcomed." I didn't mean to say the last part but I slipped from me. This really seems to effect Jace because his whole facial expression changes. "I.." But before he can't finish what he was going to say a girl with blonde hair went up to us. "Hey Jacey" the blonde said with a flirtatious tone. "Hey Kaelie." Jace says as Kaelie grabs in Jace's arm. It obvious that Jace is uninterested but Kaelie can't get a hint. "So babe who's this." She says pointing at me with her manicured finger. "This is Clary, she new here and I showing her to art." Jace explains with a bored tone. Almost before Jace could finish what he was going to say Kaelie grabs Jace by his shirt collar and pulls him towards her. He barely kisses back. "See you later baby!" She said as she walks away. "Oh and bye Clarie" she said like it was an after thought. I could tell she said my name wrong on purpose. "That's um.. Kaelie my girlfriend." Jace said with an uncomfortable voice. "Yeah, I could tell." I say as we approach door 284. We enter at the same time. "Thanks for showing where the art room." I say in a grateful tone knowing that I would have never have found it myself. "Yup.. see you around Clary."

Jace's P.O.V

Something about Clary is different to me. She's beautiful and alluring but she doesn't know it. Unlike Kaelie who thinks she's gorgeous. I shouldn't have been such a jerk to her at lunch. "Alright class my name is Mrs. Ward." The teacher says as walking in. "Now this won't be your average art class. This art class you have to work to get in."

Well that explains why there is only 15 other people in the class room. "As you know you had to submit a piece of your artwork. You guys all are the top 16 out of 250 entries. I going to put you into partners and I want you to draw them as well as get to know them. You will also present your work to the class. This is due Wednesday so let's start pairing." She says. I can tell she's a very straight forward teacher.

"Nate and Abbey"

"Brianna and John"

"Alissa and Conner"

"Victoria and Hunter"

"Livia and Madison"

"Tris and Tobias"

"Brock and Jonah"

"Clary and Jace"

"Now get to work!" She says. Lord help me.

Clary P.O.V

I slowly walk over to Jace's seat and sit next to him. "So why don't we start the get to know each other part by playing 20 questions?" I suggest. "Yeah that's sounds like a good idea." He says with the same tone through the whole sentence. "Alright I'll start umm.. favorite movie?"

"The vacation" he say automatically. "Um.. favorite food."

"Mac n cheese" I say to quickly. He just laughs and shakes his head.

18 questions later...

Jace and I are clenching our stomachs from laughing so much. "Really Justin Bieber... As your favorite male singer?" He said laughing. "Hey his music is good.. Okay he might not be for every one?" I say smiling so hard my jaw and cheeks hurt. Then the bell rings for 6th period. We both give each other our number and planing on meeting after school for some actual drawing. "Bye Clary!" Jace says with a wide grin. "Bye Jace." I say with the same expression.

 **A/N Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review and say something you want in the next chapter. Byeeee**


	4. You should read

**A/N I know I skipped yesterday I working on a new chapter right now! I will try to post everyday. Thanks for the reviews I really makes me happy and gives me an extra push to write more! Hope you understand love you all. And I for the reason I didn't post yesterday day was because I didn't get much sleep on Thursday and I fell asleep and woke up at 8:00. I'm feel so bad because I know how it feels like to think someone is going to post a new chapter and they don't. I love you all so so so so so so much! XOXO**


	5. Try-outs

**A/N I'm so sorry I hung out with friends and time went away from me. And I know this is a short chapter but I promise that next chapter will be long and Clace filled. Also I will post every day with an exception to weekends but I will try to post then. Thank you for Gregsomething for reviewing every chapter.**

Jace P.O.V

There's something about Clary. I can't stop thinking about her. The way she bites her lip or the way she plays with her hair. "Hello.. Jace!" Alec says trying to get my attention. "Yeah.." I say dazed. "Like I was saying this Fairchild boy is quite good at soccer. I suppose." Alec states. "He good but not that good...maybe tomorrow we go to his house as a surprise practice." I say most just wanting to go to Clary's house. "That's a good idea." He stretched each word. "Why did you say it like that?" I ask him giving him a look. "Come on Jace we all know you have the hots for Clary." He say like he can read my mind. "Is it really that obvious?" I say. "Yeah but you're dating Kaelie and you're going to have to break up with her before you make any move on Clary." He says more like a command rather than a suggestion.

Clary P.O.V

It's towards the end of the day I'm about to meet Jon at his car but before I exit I hear someone screaming behind me. "CLARY!" Izzy yells after me. Shoot I forgot that I had cheerleading tryout after school. "Hey Izzy!" I say smiling and turning around slowly. "Oh my gosh! You were about to skip cheerleading try out. Come on let's go it starts in 5 minuets!" She said before grabbing my arm and me to the girls locker room.

When we get there I realize I don't have anything proper to wear. "Here." Izzy says while giving me a purple sports bra and spandex shorts. I change into them and I notice that I'm not wearing a shirt. "Izzy! Can you hand me my shirt." I say while still in the changing room. "You don't need one." She says while dragging me to the track field.

There was about 10 other girls wanting to try out even though only two people will get in the team. I notice that Izzy and Kaelie are the captains and that Maia and Aline are also cheerleaders. "Alright!" Kaelie yells "i assume all of you know how to cheer! So what I want you to do is do what I do and you all follow!" For the next 20 minutes we all doing what Kaelie does. Some people can't do the tumbles and some just look awkward and that could be me because I can't see myself doing the things. Finally we're all done but I have to say having all the cheerleaders stare at you was not comfortable. Aline is the first to come up to me after tryouts. "Clary you were great!" She says loudly. "I think you made the squad!" She says whispering. "

"Thanks but I was probably not that good..."I say knowing that I was one of the awkward people. "Don't doubt yourself." She says with a reassuring smile.

While in the car with Izzy we just talk and listen to music. She has been sworn to secretly by Kaelie not to tell who was going to get on the team. I say bye to Izzy and get out the car. When I get out the car I get a text message.

Hey -Unknown

Umm who is this-Clary

Someone you know-Unknown

It's Izzy-Clary

Nope-Unknown

Aline-Clary

Nope-Jace

Maia-Clary

Nope-Unknown

I give up-Clary

It's Jace haha-Jace

Hahah-Clary

Hey but anyways I wanted to talk about the project-Jace

Shoot-Clary

I think we should meet up at the park and work on it-Jace

Today?-Clary

Yeah Central Park-Jace

Okay cool-Clary

I'll pick you up at 4:00-Jace

See you then!-Clary

I realize I'm going out with Jace. The guy who I notice looks likes Channing Tatum's hotter, younger cousin. Well I'm screwed.

 **A/N Remeber I that have school so sometimes I will post an unedited chapter or a short one or just a plain bad one. Please bear with me because I am so bad at this and your support makes me so happy. I love you all. Ill try really hard to post everyday but sometimes things some up and I really just can't write a new chapter. Also I'm not going to be one of those a writers who say "if I get 50 reviews I will post a chapter." I'm not because I'm not going be thristy for reviews. Even though I tell you to lol. But on a serious note I really am going to try and post even I the world ends I will try. Thanks you all for reading xoxo**


	6. The Date?

**A/N Thank you for all the support. But I may warn I may not post monday becaus I have an orchestra concert! Sorry but as I promised, a longer chapter and Clace *wink***

Jace P.O.V

"Kaelie, I think we need to break up." I say with as much fake sorrow as possible. We both know the only reason why we both dated each other was for the status we both had "Is because of th/at short red headed girl!" She say obviously mad. "No! I just think we're going I'm different directions." I say into the phone. "Fine if that is what you want!" She hangs up abruptly. What I said was half true Kaelie and I have been going in different directions for a while now and I feel as if we need to separate. But the part that was true is that.. I did breakup with her partly because of Clary but that's only a small part of it. I walk over black BMW and drive over to where Izzy said Clary lives I get there at exactly 4:00. "Hey!" Clary says as she opens the door. "Hey, so are you ready?" I say as eyeing her. She changed what she was wearing to jeans and a open flannel. "Yup she say while going outside shutting the door. Clary always seems to amaze me every time is see her. "Come on." I say as I lead her to my.

We park somewhat close to Central Park. And we both walk on the sidewalk to the grass area. Clary back is to a tree and me just sitting crossed leg in front of her. "So you ready?" She says pulling out charcoal tools. "When you are." I say doing the same. Clary feature are hard to draw. No matter how much I shade, re-line, or re-draw I can't seen to get her beautiful features on to the paper. I try just watching her. She bites her lip when she focuses, she constantly moves her hair when it gets in her face, and she slightly smiles as she looks up her work. I realize what I'm doing is creepy and I stop.

An hour and half later, Clary looks up from her paper and say "I think am done. What do you think?" She says as turning her notebook. I look over at her work. It's me looking over to the said looking at something. It better that anything I would ever do. "I know it's not that good." She says before I could praise it. " No Clary it's amazing. I'm sure you were the pick pick for Mrs. Ward's class!" I say looking straight into her emerald green eyes. " Thanks! Can I see yours?" Clary says hopefully. "I'm not completely done with it I say showing my work as she did. Her eyes widen as she scans my paper. "It's great! But you made me beautiful!" She says while laughing while is the sweetest sound. "But you are." I say unknowingly. She blushes. I hold out my hand. She takes it, me lifting her up from the ground. "It's 5:30 do you want to go eat? She asked. "Yeah I know the perfect place." I say.

We both finally arrive at Taki's. "I never been here. Clary's says looking up at the sign above the front door. "Really?" I say surprised everyone at our school has been to Taki's at least once even Simon has. "I moved here a couple mouths ago." She tells me. "Oh". We both walk on then quickly get seated. "We really haven't gotten to know each other very well besides the whole 20 questions game." I say while she looks over her menu. I already know what I want. "Yeah so..um.. Just tell me about your life then." She says smiling, putting down her menu. " I was born in Brooklyn but my mom died of childbirth and my dad didn't take it so well. He started drinking and he hit me when he was mad. When I was 10 ,the neighbors heard me screaming and called the police. He's in rehab now.. I still visit him. But then both of my parents were gone. The Lightwoods ,Izzy and Alec's family) were good friend s with my both of my parents. And that leads me to here. I say almost uneffectine by the story. "Wow" she says looking at me just not at my eyes. "Now um.. It's my turn i guess." I'm glad she didn't say "I'm sorry". "I was born in Connecticut and my family had moved a lot because my moms an artist and she gets inspiration from new places. My mom is a widow because my dad died in a car accident when I was younger. Then my mom's old best friend came and he helped my mom take care of me and Jon. And that leads me here." She says repeating what I had ended with. Before I can respond the waitress comes over "Can I get you anything to drink?" She says with a thick Brooklyn accent. "Can I have a water." Clary say. "Same here." I simply said the waitress leave and Clary and I go back to our conversation."Have you ever realized that your amazing artist?" I blurt out. "I mean at the park you didn't even think that your work was good." She just looks at me "You looked like a fish with a hard jawline." She states dryly. "You're an astounding artist." I say truthfully. "Thanks." She says with that blush of her's.

The waitress comes back and writes down Clary's and I's order. And walks alway quickly. She brings out our food in record time. But before leaving quickly she slips a piece of paper onto my lap. "Call me 123-456-7890." It reads but I crumble it and throw it away. We eat our food only engaging in little conversions. "Dang it's 7:34 we should probably leave soon." Clary after she had turned on her phone. "Yeah that's a good idea." I pay even after Clary insisted in paying half.

We walk to my car and I started craving Clary home. "So how do like New York so far?" I ask Clary after drive 20 minuets. "So far.. It been my favorite place to live." She said looking out the window. "Well that's good!" I say lamely "so I'm having a back to school type party Friday night.. You should come." I say fearing rejection... Wait when does Jace Lightwoods ever fear rejection. "We'll see." She says with a smirk. We drive about 15 more minuets in comfortable silence just enjoying each other company until we get to her car. Wow, I sound like a romance novel. "Thanks.. For today I had a great time. She says while looking up from when she watch herself fiddling with her fingers. "As did I." I say looking into her eyes. We are getting so close that I can feel that heat coming off her skin. I crave her lips on mine. She leans forward just so slightly to where she her lips lightly brush mine own. "Just tell me if you want me to stop." I say right before crashing my lip onto her's. We kiss for while before I slide my tongue over he bottom lip and she gives me permission. Before I could move on to go to her neck she stops. "I should really go sorry! Um text we yeah." She says while getting out of the car. "Um yeah." I say still dazed. I watch her go up her drive away then into her house. As I drive away I think. What did I just get myself into?

Clary P.O.V

I kissed Jace. Jace the player. Jace the guy who's dating someone. What did I get myself into?

A/N I hoped you liked it and again I hope you understand why I may not post Monday! I writing this at 1 a.m so there is mistakes all over the place and for that I'm sorry. Thank you for reviewing/ favoriting/ reading/ anything. Also can anyone explain the bold button lol I don know how to use it. Love you all xoxo!


End file.
